


Say It

by 4luvofbatsnwarmakeup (thewaynecondition)



Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaynecondition/pseuds/4luvofbatsnwarmakeup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank comforts Brendan after the big fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [说吧](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084687) by [styx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx)



                 They set Tommy’s arm and read him his rights before Brendan is forced to let go. It hurts to watch. The way they have to manually uncurl his fingers from Brendan’s is like watching a child being separated from…well family. And that’s what this is; two kids finally reunited being torn in two again. Frank looks away but can’t stay away. He has apologizing to do. To Tess, for putting her husband in the ring without her knowing (even if he did win, it was a risk), maybe to Tommy for his arm and for the family out in Texas…to Brendan for the things he said in the ring. He wasn’t sorry for any of it, not really, but seeing Brendan now, watching Tommy get loaded into the ambulance forbidden from riding along by the Marine Officers, Frank felt like _something_ needed to be said, anything to wipe that look off of his best friend’s face.

                Brendan huddled in a corner of the locker room. He sent Tess to bring the car around, ready to avoid all cameras like Tommy had been doing the entire tournament. As soon as the door shut behind her, the strength poured out of him and he crouched low like a scared animal. His face was mostly hidden behind his fists, still taped up and under black gloves, the tips of his fingers wiggling nervously. Brendan’s eyes were a sharp, bright blue, tears still edging forward.

                Frank walked slowly over to him and sat down with a sigh.

                “How long do you think he’ll get?” Brendan asked.

                “Honestly, I don’t know. He saved the lives of those other soldiers though, so not too long.”

                Frank took Brendan’s right hand into his own and pulled the glove off. He worked the tape off and threw it over his shoulder before moving on to the other hand.

                “Don’t say it,” he ordered and Brendan looked up, pulled from the turmoil in his head.

                “What?”

                “That thought you’re thinking right now, about the rule of being AWOL during war time, don’t even say it. Tommy’s going to be fine and so are you. You got your victory and nothing is going to mess that up, you understand me Brother? You’re gonna pay your daughter’s medical bills without a problem, you’re gonna keep your home. You’re going to get your brother back.”

                Brendan nodded slowly, he wanted to believe that. He always wanted to believe in everything Frank told him, doing so had brought him this far. He leaned forward, and rested his forehead on Frank’s like he always did and took a controlled breath when Franks’ hand wrapped around the back of his neck. He was tired. Frank was a strong tower.

                “Say it.”

                “I’m gonna get Tommy back.”

                “Say it.”

                “I won’t lose him again.”

                “Good,” Frank kissed Brendan’s forehead, “I love you man.”

                Brendan’s hands clutched at Frank’s shirt, the soul of a lion balled up tight in his fists. He uses it to pull Frank down and he knows that if he stops to think about it, this won’t happen. He doesn’t need any more regrets. He kisses Frank.  The surprised groan that comes out of his coach leaves him with enough room to slot his lips more comfortably against him and press insistently. He knows that Frank will kiss him back; it’s just a matter of when and with how much verve.

                The shock wears off quickly and Frank’s hands cup Brendan’s face, angle his chin up to deepen it further still. Frank feels one of Brendan’s hands latch onto his hair, the _rooster cut_ he makes fun of but secretly loves. He slips his tongue over Brendan’s once, twice, then pulls back breathing heavily.

                “Thank you,” Brendan whispers, “For everything.”


End file.
